


Those Eyes Saved Me

by EreRi_IsLoveEreRi_IsLife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Prostitution, childminding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreRi_IsLoveEreRi_IsLife/pseuds/EreRi_IsLoveEreRi_IsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi knew what it was to be broken. Kicked out of his home at sixteen due to his growing drug addiction, Levi grasped the harsh reality of life at an early age. </p><p>Now in his late twenties Levi is known as a 'good time' by the local business men and a trusted babysitter by women, who don't have a clue about their husband's seedy connection to Levi. </p><p>His life is far from perfect and his unhealthy lifestyle and choices are begining to catch up with him, But a chance meeting with an honest little boy could change his life..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This was the Norm

The bed squeaked as it banged against the walls of the dingy hotel room. The smell of sex and the sound of slapping skin filled the room. The floorbords creaked making it impossible for the people next door not to know what their neibours were up to..

A slim fragile body was turned, grabbed and picked up relentlessly like it were a ragdoll's as a larger figure pounded into the smaller one… 

This was the norm for him...This was Levi's way of earning a bit of extra cash. It wasn't ideal but he didn't complain since it was his choice to do this... Hotel rooms other times street corners, work places and even clubs.. anywhere that offered an oppertunity he took it. 

At this moment one of Levi's regulars was having his way with the man not caring that his rough actions would leave bruises or marks. This is what these guys paid for. Levi would let them do whatever they wanted for a generous pay up. They were usually business men with high paying jobs. Some had a wife and kids, but that never bothered Levi since they were usually the type to pay more. 

Straddeling the larger man Levi moved his hips, his insides were now sore and he could feel no form of pleasure anymore. This man had come three times and still had the energy for a forth round. Grabbing hold of the smaller guys hips he thrust up into him causing a pain to shoot up Levi's back. Gritting his teeth Levi held back a sound of pain that wanted to escape his lips.

"Aren't you going to fucking come already! .. My ass can't take anymore" 

The man just smirked ignoring Levi's complaints and instead moved his hips faster. The dark haired man bit his lip, and shut his eyes tight as a tear rolled down his cheek "S..Shit.. that really fucking hurts!" The man however didn't slow down and instead tipped Levi back onto the bed thrusting at a fast pace causing Levi to cry out in pain.. He finally pulled out panting and stroked himself until he came all over Levi's chest..

"You're fucking disgusting.. cumming on me like that" 

The client then reached out his hand grabbing a fist of black hair as Levi winced with pain before his lips were forced open by the man's tougne before it began to explore the smaller mouth. He then pulled away from Levi's lips grinning "Don't pretend you don't love this you little cum slut" He continued to kiss the smaller male licking the saliva falling from the sides of Levi's mouth..

Levi tried to catch his breath pushing on the larger chest so he could get some air "Enough already!.. I feel so dirty, I need a shower and then I'm leaving this shit hole…" removing himself from the other man's arms Levi wearily made his way to the bathroom.

Opening up the glass door to the stand up shower he stepped in leaning against the cold tiles for support before turning on the taps letting the water fall onto his sweaty body. It was a wonder to himself how he allowed complete strangers to touch him in such an intimate way considering he had such a disliking for dirt and germs. Some of his clients even asked if he had OCD, but he would push the question aside and get on with his job. Turning off the taps he exited the shower and dried himself with a towel the hotel provided, which he then stuffed into his rucksack along with some shampoo, soap and shower gel to take home.

Changing into pair of black skinny jeans, a white T and black hoodie Levi walked out of the bathroom ready to put his sneakers on. "So you didn't give me the pleasure of watching you get dressed.. you know how much I love that body of yours" the older man eyed the smaller figure as he tied his laces  
"I think you've enjoyed enough of it for one night.. " Walking over to the man Levi leaned into his face snatching the already prepared money in his hand. He then began counting the notes as a cigarette was placed to his lips and lit. "What? You don't trust me so you have to count?" The man said lighting his own ciggarette "Exactly" Levi released the smoke from his mouth. "You aren't getting away with short changing me like I let you off last time" 

The older man laughed "You only let me off because I fucked you so good that it wouldn't have been right for me to pay the full price when you enjoyed yourself just as much. You couldn't even remember where you were when you woke up" stuffing the money in his pocket Levi stuck his middle finger up at the man "I'm leaving.. This place fucking stinks, oh and tell your wife I said hi" Walking to the door Levi smirked at the annoyed expression on the other man's face "You can be a bitch sometimes you know" Levi stubbed out the cigarette on the wall tossing it onto the floor before opening the room door "Yeah, I know" and with that he slammed the room door shut making his way to the elevator.

Walking through the hotel lobby he could tell all eyes of the the reception desk staff were on him and he wasn't surprised. They must have recieved a few calls of complaints but funnily enough no one came to confront the two, or someone did but Levi was to loud to notice.

Leaving the hotel Levi began walking to a nearby train station. He pulled out his phone and began typing the message (I'm on my way, be there in a sec) to a number under the name of 'Fix' before returning the phone back to his pocket…

Arriving at the station a shady hodded boy approched Levi "You good?" Levi reached into his pocket carefully counting out a few notes so no one else at the station could see "I'm feeling better now I've seen you" handing the boy a thick stack of notes the young teen reached into a gym bag he was carrying pulling out a brown paper bag "This is some top quailty stuff. You see? I provide the best for my favourite customer" the boy said with a cheeky smile "Tough luck for you I don't pay with sex anymore huh" Levi said unzipping his rucksack to place the paper bag inside "I'll get you into bed again. Remember not every dealer is gonna accept a trade like that whether I on the other hand know what that body of yours can do" leaning into Levi's face the young boy kissed Levi's unmoving lips "You can be such a mood killer sometimes" he said removing his face from the smaller males with a small pout.

Levi's expression remained bored as he tapped the boys shoulder "My train is here so I better go, Will see you some time next week that's if I haven't run out by then" The boy nodded as Levi got onto the train taking a seat. Sniggering the hooded boy shook his head "I bet he hasn't even bought a ticket… typical"

Getting off at the third stop Levi made his way to a block of flats that were situated not too far from the station. Getting out his key he unlocked the heavy metal door and proceeded to walk up twelve flights of stairs since the elevator wasn't working.. it never did work anyway. Reaching his door he unlocked and pushed it open letting it slam behind him after he had walked in. He then picked up a number of letters that had been there since that morning, which he couldn't be bothered to pick up, and scanned over them quickly "Bills… Bills .. Invitation to church… Bills.." 

Tossing them onto a nearby table he began turning on a couple fan heaters that were dotted around his flat. It was the middle of winter and it had been snowing much to Levi's annoyance. He opted on using fan heaters so he didn't have to pay too much for gas though that didn't stop his electricity bill being expensive. He had to budget how and what he used and he would rather have hot bathing water than heating. He hardly cooked and lived on takeaways dispite his slim figure so he never used his gas oven.

Walking into his small kitchen Levi went to the fridge taking out a bottle of rosé . Even though he was scraped for cash Levi never restricted himself from having good tasting alcohol . He then Reached into his rucksack pulling out the paper bag and opened it. Inside was a large clear bag filled with a white powder like substance... Levi picked up a measuring scoop from his kitchen draws and dipped it into the bag. He then tipped the powder neatly onto the serface. 

Reaching into the bag again Levi pulled out his wallet. He opened it taking out a card used for an ATM machine and began crushing the powder with it. 

Crushing it into a thin line Levi blocked one of his nostrals with a finger while he leveled the other one up to the begining of the line. He inhaled the whole line his nose twitching afterwards as he wriggled it trying not to sneeze. 

Once he could breath normally again Levi opened the bottle of wine pouring it into a glass before walking into his bedroom. He shut the curtains and switched on his bedside radio turning it up as a heavy bass beat played. He lay back on his bed waiting for the drug to kick in so he could, even if it was only for a little while, forget about the shitty little life he was living and go to a place that felt like true happiness.

After a few minuets the drug started to take it's affect and Levi ended up having another bath humming under his breath to one of the songs the radio was playing. Taking a sip of his wine he lay back closing his eyes only to fall asleep a few moments later… he was completely out of it. By the time he had woken up the bath water had turned cold, most of the lights were left on and his radio was still on playing a ridiculously repetitive techno tune…

Levi knew it would have to take a miracle for his life to change, but another part of him wasn't sure if he wanted it to.


	2. A Visit To The Park

It wasn't that he didn't like children, if anything he found himself take on the role of mother hen quite frequently, but he just couldn't stand brats, Whiny, spoilt, rowdy brats even though his day job forced him to cater for these types of children he put up with it rather well. He called it his day job, since selling his body was classed as a bit of cash on the side. 

Childminding was not something he really wanted to do but it payed the bills and for that he didn't mind. The regular kids he took care of were usually the chidren of Levi's nightly customers... When the clients wife wasn't home it would result in a quickie in the bedroom before the men left for work and their kid or kids was still asleep. 

Removing himself from the now tangled sheets Levi walked over to his daytime client helping him straighten his tie "Morning sex does make my day run better surprisingly.. Too bad my wife can't beat you at it" The man called Erwin began clipping his cufflinks as Levi watched "So you don't feel guilty?.. You just fucked somebody else in the bed your wife sleeps in and to top that off it's a guy" 

Erwin's smile faded as he paused on getting himself ready "Is that a question you should be asking right after we've fucked?" Levi shrugged "Just curious" the taller man turned to him his larger hands snaking their way around Levi's smaller body. "How about we go again, I have a feeling work's going to be stressful today" 

Levi smirked pulling Erwin by the tie back to the bed "You know I charge extra for this" the taller man shrugged "Better make it worth it then" Lying back onto the bed Levi Pulled Erwin on top of him and began to undo the larger man's shirt. 

The two then stopped ubruptly as they heard a small thuding sound of footsteps coming towards the room. Erwin pushed Levi off him and rushed to the bedroom door to stop the person from entering. Levi frowned as he began pulling his jeans on and straighting out his clothes. "She's up early" 

"Shh she'll hear you in here!" Erwin leaned his head against the door as the footsteps got closer "Daddy?" Erwin buttoned up his shirt and opened the door after Levi was fully clothed "Daddy was just talking to Mr Rivalle sweetie you go and get dressed he'll make you your breakfast" Erwin picked the little girl up giving her a hug and kisses on the cheek while she giggled. 

Levi watched awkwardly rubbing his arm. This was the worst part of his job because it reminded him of just how lonely he was. After the girl had left Erwin turned to Levi "I'll pay you for this morning when my wife pays you for watching Lilly, but right now I need to finish getting ready" Levi knew when it was his cue to leave and walked out the bedroom to go make breakfast for Erwin's daughter  
______________________________________________________   
"Which one do you want? Chocolate spread, jam or peanut butter?" Levi said to the little girl who was currently engrossed in the TV "Don't make me repeat myself.." The little girl who was named Lilly frowned "I said I wanted chocolate!" Levi huffed speaking under his breath "No you fucking didn't you little tart" returning to the kitchen he began preparing Lilly's lunch it was quite tempting to put jam instead of chocolate spread but thought it was best that he didn't piss her off today.. 

Levi walked back into the living room with a tray contaning her lunch on it. "Mummy says I'm not allowed to eat in here remember?" Levi shrugged "I won't tell if you don't" with that she took the tray from his hands and sat on the floor continuing to watch her program. Lilly was tutored at home. Most of the children Levi watched didn't go to school and got taught at home. Anyone would say he was doing alright, he mixed with the wealthy people and got paid quite decent. He kept his seedy night life and drug addiction well hidden not even the men he slept with knew about that part of him that relied on drugs and it was best they didn't otherwise he wouldn't have the job he was currently doing. He also had the problem that if these wives found out about anything he could be expossed in a horrible way… 

It was now twelve and usually that meant Levi would be watching TV while Lilly had her lessons that started at 11:30pm-15:00, but there was no sign of her tutor and it was unprofessional for a well paid tutor to turn up late. "Maybe I should give your mum a call.." Levi spoke aloud not that the 6 year old was listening. Reaching for the house phone Levi dieled Lilly's mum's number and waited for an answer "Hello?" "Hi Mrs Smith it's Levi. I thought I should let you know that Lilly's tutor hasn't shown up" Lilly's mum who's name was Hanji went quiet for a moment before suddely yelling down the phone so that Levi had to remove it from his ear "Oh! silly me I forgot to write you that note before I left this morning! Her tutor is very sick and can't make it today so it's just going to be you and Lilly today!"

"G..Great" Levi said through gritted teeth "Well if that's all I will be getting back to work now" Levi said bye before hanging up on the woman.. "Looks like you've got me for the whole day brat"  
_______________________________________________________   
Levi stood in the hallway buttoning up his jacket whilst Lilly repeatedly stompped her foot "I don't want to go out!" Levi ignored the girls protests and instead reached for the girls coat, scaf and gloves. "Too bad" She tried to escape as he held onto her arm sliding the sleave, with much difficulty, onto her arm. "You're gonna be like normal kids and play in the park. If you continue to watch TV like you have your eyes will turn square" Lilly stopped figiting by this point making it easier for Levi to wrap the scarf around her and fit gloves onto her hands "You're lying. Your eyes can't do that?.." she said with a tone of half sceptical half worry. Levi just smirked "Well we'll have to find out won't we" taking the small gloved hand in his own he opened the house door locking it behind him. The two then made their way to a near by convienience store where Levi bought Lilly a pack of sweets and himself some ciggarettes.

The real reason he wanted to get out the house was so he could smoke. Lilly's mum had banned him from smoking around the girl or anywhere near the house. When Lilly was being tutored he would pop out and do it, but since he couldn't do that today he settled on taking Lilly to the park so it would distract her long enough for him to fill his lungs. 

Arriving at the local playground Lilly looked startled "I want to go home" she said holding Levi's hand tighter. Levi knew it was because she was not a socible little girl and that was mainly the fault of her parents not letting her go out and play with kids her age much, but Levi didn't care about that right now he just needed that ciggarette. Bending down so he was on her level he stroked the girls brown curls. "Hey it's not that scary you know. Maybe you'll make a new friend. Go and play on the swings I'll come over in a bit" Letting go of his hand slowly Lilly began walking to the swing set.

Levi laughed to himself at how different the little girl looked to the rest of the kids. She was wearing an expensive coat and boots and her face wasn't dirty and she spoke rather well. Most of the kids in the park were the local little shits as Levi called them. They usually caused trouble and were known to be rowdy. Levi didn't have any concerns for Lilly's safety since he too was known by these kids and when they had pissed him off in the past at least one of the older ones had ended up in hospital..

He waited until Lilly was settled and she was singing to herself whilst swinging to open the box. He took out a cigarette placing it between his lips returning the box to his pocket afterwards. Pulling out a lighter Levi covered the end of the stick whilst lighting it so that the icy wind didn't interfear. Inhaleing Levi closed his eyes the sound of screaming and laughing children echoing in his ear, exhaling a thick white smoke escaped his mouth as the heat mixed with the freezing air..

It haden't snowed for at least two days, but the ice was still thick on the floor and the air was bitter. Levi was somehow used to the cold now, his fingers and the tip of his nose were numb but he didn't seem to care. Levi had always been bad when it came to his health the only thing he was extra cautious about was his sexual wellbeing, but that was only because he wouldn't get any work if he had all types of diseases so he went to the docters frequently about that, but things like his body aching or a cold that lasted for more then a week he never got checked out. 

Hearing Lilly laughing he opened his eyes searching for the pink coat in the playground. Finding her he could see she was with somebody laughing and joking around. He chuckled to himself noticing that it was a boy she had befriended "I knew she was a little tart" he said to himself taking another drag of smoke. Before long Lilly came running to the bench outside the park where Levi was sitting the little boy following behind her "Levi! Levi! Look I made a new friend!" Levi smirked as Lilly approched him "Don't be so loud. You'll scare him off" he said his eye moving to when the boy stood. 

He was definitely younger then Lilly and was by an inch smaller. His hair was a dark brown almost black and his skin had a slight tan, but the feature that intreged Levi the most were his eyes.. they had to be the most earnest eyes he had ever seen. They were big and somehow sparkled and their colour was an unusual turquoise shade. He had to be the most handsome little boy he had ever seen in person. Smiling at the boy Levi held out his hand to shake "Nice to meet you. I'm Levi" The little boy stared at Levi then at his hand. He then, with both hands, held Levi's turning it and brought it to his lips kissing it. 

Shocked wasn't the word to describe Levi's face while Lilly just laughed "That's what he did to me!" Levi gave the boy a confused look smiling at his odd habit "Do you do that to everyone? You should be careful about kissing random people's hands.. you could catch their germs" he gave the boy's hair a ruffle.

"My dad says it's a polite way to greet a lady" 

At this Lilly began laughing so loud some of the children in the park turned to look at her "Levi's not a girl silly!" Levi would have called the kid a shitty, smart mouthed brat if it wasn't for the sincere look he gave whilst speaking the sentence. "B..But she has a pretty face~" Levi didn't know how to take this kid, he was way too adorable for his own good, but how could he seriously mistake Levi for a woman. "Thanks for the compliment cutie, but that's really knocked my confidence as a man" the small boy tilted his head as if he was truly thinking about the fact Levi was a man "You're pretty" 

Lilly stomped her foot "What about me?! You never said I was pretty once and I'm the girl here!" The little boy turned to Lilly "Loud girls aren't cute you know~"

Levi had to hold in a giggle as Lilly's face turned red "I'm not loud" the boy tapped her shoulder "You are, but that's ok that's one of the reasons I made friends with you. We can play monsters cos you've got the biggest mouth I've ever heard" Levi was trying his best not to laugh but it failed this kid obviously didn't know the amount of sarcasim coming out of his mouth and it made Levi question who this boy was.. "Hey kid you never said your name"  
"My name's Hunter"

Levi gave the boy a small smile "That's a nice boyish name" Hunter grinned "My daddy named me!" Lilly began looking around the park "Is your daddy here?" He nodded pointing to a man sitting on another bench across the other side of the park. He seemed to be engrossed in a book, Levi couldn't make out a lot from where he was sitting "Let's go see him!" Lilly said pulling on Levi's arm "N..no he's working right now. He said for me not to disturb him while he's working and that I should play for now" 

The thought then suddenly dawned on Levi that this kid wasn't in nursery. "Don't you go to school hun" Hunter shook his head "Daddy teaches me when he's not working and sometimes nanny does too" 

Levi smelled an oppertunity a good oppertunity. "Your daddy must be tired huh? Having to work and teach at the same time?.. where's your mummy?" Hunter's expression changed to a sad thoughtful one as he looked down at his feet "D..Daddy said she is with the angels in heaven" He then looked back up to Levi a small smile on his lips. "That means she's watching over me" Lilly was quite mature for her age and knew what that sentence meant "Yes she's an angel" Lilly looked up at Levi, who was currently staring across the playground at Hunter's dad "Come.. lets go play for a bit until your daddy has finished his work"

The two kids agreed each holding onto one of Levi's hands as they walked carefully back into the park so they didn't slip on the ice.  
_______________________________________________________   
Upon closer observation Levi could see Hunter's dad much better. His child was a splitting image of him his hair was just a bit lighter and his tan was more prominant.. he looked young which surprised Levi as he had never offered his services to a young dad before. The guy also didn't look like he was working, he look like he was studying…

The guy lifted his head to take a quick glance at the playground. Levi guessed it was to check if Hunter was alright, but the glance was so quick it sort of angered Levi 'What a self centered idiot. His son is here all alone anyone could just pick him up and he's there not giving a damn..' He never usually cared about a strangers child unless there was something in it for him, but he did sense a work oppertunity and Hunter was quite adorable. Levi thought he would have to start a conversation sometime 'tch.. this better be worth my time..' 

Walking out the park gate Levi made his way over to the man sitting on the bench. Lilly and Hunder continued to play their game not noticing Levi had left. Approching the bench Levi cleared his throat. The guy then lifted his head obviously surprised by The precence of another person "Can I help y-" The guy seemed to stop mid sentence and then rubbed his temples "Ah shit did Hunter bite your kid! He has a habbit of doing that if he feels threatend" Levi froze for a moment unable to speak as he was surprised at how good looking and well kept this young man was.

"You should take more notice of what your son is doing. He hasn't bitten anybody but this park is full of weirdos and your son is perfect perv bait" The guy laughed "Who Hunter?! Naa he'd kick their asses" Levi frowned "You seem so caught up in what you're doing that you failed to notice he was missing from the park for a good few minuets whilst he was talking to me.." Levi folded his arms this guys behaviour was concerning even to Levi "Oh shit.." closing his book the guy stood up looking into the park. Levi's eyes widened at the sheer hight difference between himself and the boy. He frowned as he became somehow jealous of this guy. "He's fine see he's playing with that little cutie there. That's typical of my boy he's a little lady killer" 

Levi pulled a face of disgust "That little girl is the child I'm taking care of and by the sounds of it he has more manners then his dad" the brunette boy turned to Levi "Geez you're a bit uptight aren't you.. You've kinda caught me at a bad time you see.." he pointed to the stack of books and notepad on the bench "I'm guessing you've been watching out for him whilst I haven't?." Levi shrugged "Well it's kinda my job so I did it subconciously" The black haired man placed a hand on his hip "Oh you're a baby sitter?! I could do with one of those just don't have the money for one. You know what it's like" Levi raised an eyebrow "I prefer the name child minder" anyway you seem preocupied with your work so I'll leave you to it.. just keep an eye out on your kid.. he seems to be doing that biting thing you was talking about earlier" 

Turning his head the guy called out for the young boy "Hunter!!" The kid immidietly stopped beating up a bunch of older boys, who were picking on Lilly. And instead settled for a death glare and verbal warning. Levi was surprised at this and turned to walk back to the park when his arm was caught hold of "In the near future I'm gonna need someone to watch Hunter for me while I'm studying. My mum can't do it everyday since she has a job of her own and you seem like a no nonsense sort of person, which Hunter needs sometimes, so do you have a card or something I can contact you with. 

Levi wasn't going to bother give out his contact details to a guy who claimed he had no money, but it wouldn't do any harm he guessed. Picking up the guy's notepad from the bench he wrote down his number "The name's Levi, by the way" writing his name next to the number Levi handed the pad back to the young man "Eren" he said pointing to himself before taking the pad. "Cute name" Levi said before turning to walk back to the park to fetch Lilly.. 

"Not as cute as your face.." Eren said under his breath raising an eyebrow as he watched Levi's back..  
______________________________________________________

After fetching Lilly and saying their goodbye's to Hunter they left the park "Thank you Levi.." Levi looked down at Lilly "For what?" She smiled looking back up at him "For taking me to the park and letting me make a new friend.. now my eyes can't go square" Levi laughed "You're kinda special sometimes Lilly.. You are definitely your mother's child" ______________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll say again I'm not an EruRi shipper at all but I have no problem writing it if it fits into the plot. There is so romantic connection between the two here he is just one of Levi's many clients so I just wanted to clear that up.
> 
> Also, as you'll probably learn in the next chapter, Levi is not a contracted childminder so if he was found out by one of his clients wives he could be arrested. So his job is temprimental and he has to be picky about the sort of homes he works in.
> 
> Eren, as you can tell, was a teenage dad and Hunter is his pride and joy. Though Hunter is like Eren in many ways he is not hot tempered and is more quieter then his father. 
> 
> More will be revealed in the coming chapters. X3


	3. Hard Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was long overdue and I'm very sorry for that, BUT I have a reason and it nearly stopped me writing this altogether.
> 
> My stupid phone swiped everything! And when I say everything I mean fucking everything!! All my pictures, music and my apps including the one I use to write this fic...
> 
> So I lost all the work I had done with all the pre made chapters and that killed me inside. I'm so busy with work too so having chapters ready made is must and that whole incident just fucked me over (not in the nice way =___=) 
> 
> (IMPORTANT) Sorry again and hope you enjoy the chapter. Check the end notes for a few things I want to clarify on xx

It was finally December, but for Levi it had to be the worst month of the year. It reminded him of all the things he tried to forget during his daily life and what made it worse was his birthday was on christmas day and whilst families went christmas shopping and young couples went ice skating he became more depressed than he usually was and that caused him to get high more. 

Levi sat in his living room smoking a joint while he text a possible client for that evening. He didn't have a load of money around christmas time either since most of his clients were family men they were off on holiday with their wives and kids or some were just busy. His childminding job was also teprimental since he wasn't qualified to look after children he realied on those that knew him. 

The Smith family was away to visit Hanji's parents so that source of income was lost in two ways.. and another child he usually watched had been sent to his grandmothers for the holidays. He was now relying on the one off babysitting call or that horny guy who needed to fuck. 

Having no money stressed Levi out more then anything... He was already in debt to a dearler who he couldn't pay and the guy, who considered himself Levi's partner, was more then happy to take the offer of body payment but after doing the deed he still demanded pay and was persistant in recieving it.

Before Levi had moved into the flat he was currently living in, his old place was continually broken into and the guy, who he owed money, would come over unexpectedly pestering Levi for sex and money. But when the smaller male refused him the guy would become abusive and brutal towards Levi.

Levi would end up in hospital at times with the odd bloody nose and bruises, but once he had moved into his new place Levi made sure the guy never knew about it even though he couldn't run away from the fact he owed him money. He found himself a few new dealers and began living more seclusive ..

Levi also owed his mum money and his rent wasn't cheap for a shitty flat located in one of the more rougher sides of town. 

Tilting his head back over the sofa Levi watched the drug's smoke realising into the air. He closed his eyes waiting for the high and also a reply from the possible client, but when he never recieved one he went on to texting another and then another until he got the answer he wanted. '8:30 at the local Holiday Inn.. not really classy but hey it's something' he thought. 

Levi never let any of the guys he slept with, bought drugs off of or anyone for the matter know where he lived.. He was very paranoid and secretive and his home was a safe haven. He also didn't want it dirtyed by guests so he kept his home a secret from everyone including his own family… this was probably one of the main reasons he was so lonely since no one came to visit him. he didn't even have friends as such just connections. And even then he never saw them more then once a week. 

It was boring but he was used to it as long as his hungry sex drive was fed then he was ok.. he knew that he was a low life. Prostitution was not the best career choice and he was never looked at like actual boyfriend material since it was so easy to bed him as long as the person had cash. He had convinced himself that he was going to end up a lonely old man and probably die in his flat and the only way he'd be discovered was by bailiffs because he wasn't paying up..

Levi's veiw on his future was a dim one.. he had at one point thought about going back to college but when he began calculating the fees he was put off straight away. He wasn't stupid either, when he was younger he was always top of his class in most subjects. He carried that with him into his adult life and continued to self teach. His strong point was maths but he was just as good at litracy and his favorite subject to learn was geography. He was facinated by all the differnt countries in the world and their cultures, he wanted to visit them but Levi was a realist and knew that wouldn't be possible by the way he was living.. 

The fumes from the joint were taking their affect now as Levi smiled feeling the drug erase all of his worries and pressures.. he then slid off the sofa and crawled to the middle of the room. He turned onto his back lying face up to stare at the white celing. His heart was beating like crazy but he didn't care.

His dependency on drugs came just before he left school and they were the reason he was homeless at age 16.. His mum was a woman of pride and Levi taking drugs in her house was an offense that was unforgivable. He was never close with his parents his mum was a very cold woman and liked to keep herself to herself and his father was Levi's excuse for everything that ever went wrong in his life.. he didn't like his mother but hate was the word that he used to describe his feelings towards his father. So when he was kicked out at 16 he didn't care too much and found his good looks quite useful in getting him places he needed to be so he could survive his teenage years... 

When Levi decided to get up and prepare himself for the evening he was still high, but managed to cope when getting on with normal everyday things. He Dragged himself to the bathroom sink to wash his face and freshen up for the evening, but before he was able to continue a sudden chill run through his body into his throat and his stomach began to cramp. Knowing what was going to happen next Levi hurriedly hunched over the bathtub, which was thankfully close to the sink, and began heaving. 

He hadn't eaten anything that day so once he had actually vomited all that came up was bile. Levi knew it was because he wasn't eating properly and all that was in his system were drugs and cigarettes. Wiping his mouth with some water Levi wearily tried to stand straight, but his stomach was cramping so bad it was a struggle. Finally he was able to leave the bathroom and slowly make his way towards the kitchen. He had to eat something otherwise he would have to cancel his evening plans and that wasn't an option…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know December's gone and done, but I'm not a seasonal writer and I write whatever I think goes with the mood I wanna set even if that means taking ya'll back to christmas XD (forgive meh)
> 
> The one thing I wanted to touch on was Levi's dad. These is a deeper side to Levi's relationship with his dad that has left him to detest him so much, but I'll explain more in later chapters. Levi's mum, which you probably tell, is quite a sour person and too wrapped up in herself to really care about Levi or even her husband for the matter.
> 
> When Levi left home his mum lent him a large sum of money, but it was only to keep him going until he was able to pay it back as an adult when got a stable job. This is why he is now in debt to her.
> 
> The other debt Levi has yet to pay is the drug dealer who Levi slept with to clear most of the money, but the guy still demanded pay. The guy was delusional and obsessive with Levi. He believed the man belonged to him which couldn't be more further from the truth. He was an abusive and very dangerous person to be around, but Levi learnt that the hard way.
> 
> Just wanted to add a bit of extra' know' to this chapter.. sorry if it's a bit boring I just wanted to write a bit more about Levi and his background. If it makes you happy Hunter and Eren are back in the next chappie with a 2 part chapter which I'll try to upload tomorrow ;) x
> 
> Excuse any spelling mistakes! I do go over chapters like 20 times but it's still never enough. Just tell me and I'll change it. Much appreciated~ ♡


	4. Not What He Expected (part 1)

It was so random that it had caught him off gaurd. The sudden phone call from the guy he had met in the park asking for Levi to watch his son was just what he needed. 

He was pissed off that he had to travel to his destination since it was quite far from his area, but he was happy that he was going to be getting some source of income. He was surprised that Eren lived far since just a week ago he was sitting in the local park as if he was from around there. Levi didn't care about the details though he was just excited about being outside his house and in a new area. 

Stepping off the train he pulled out his phone and read the directions Eren had sent him. "Looks like I'm going to have to take a bus… just spending more fucking money" 

He walked to the bus stop in the town which was very busy. It was certainly a shoppers' paradise since all the high street brands and top selling shops were dotted around. Levi felt uncomfortably out of place. He was dressed plainly in only black jeans and a dark blue hoodie and black winter boots. He made an effort by wearing a scarf and gloves to keep himself warm because his coat had somehow gotten damaged so he no longer had one. His hoodie was now the only thing he had to keep his top half warm when he went out.

The bus arrived and came to a stop before Levi got on and paid his fare. He then took a seat and pulled out his phone again to read the directions. 'It's not to far from here then.. about two stops away' He sat back in the chair and the thought dawned on him that if he played his cards right This so called Eren boy could become one of his nightly clients. But he had to be careful since it could go horribly wrong and this guy was young, definitely younger then him. But Levi laughed to himself since when had age ever been a bother to him anyway. 

After some thought Levi decided it probably wouldn't be a good idea and that it would be a troublesome in the long run. Also Eren had mentioned something before about not having money and that was why he never had someone to watch Hunter. That was never a good thing for Levi to hear, but he had taken a liking to the little boy and Eren seemed to be a nice boy and was very convincing and charming on the phone that Levi couldn't help making an exception this once.  
__________________________________________________

A few minuets after getting off the bus Levi had somehow gotten lost. He didn't know how it happend but for some reason the directions suddenly didn't make sense to him. He had taken a turn and ended up in a very wealthy looking neighborhood and he was starting to feel sick. He gave the directions one last look before he decided it would be a good idea to call Eren. The phone rung for a bit before the boy answered.

"Hello"

"Umm.. Hi it's Levi. I've kinda gotten lost and thought I should ask you where I'm meant to be exactly"

Eren snickered down the phone causing Levi to frown "How the hell can you get lost around here it's so straight forward. Where are you? Can you give me a street name?"

Levi began searching for a sign "It says exactly what you've put in the directions, but all these houses are pretty damn big so I'm not sure where your-"

"If it helps mine is the only one with a fountain on the driveway"

Levi gripped his phone tighter "fountain?… I saw a mansion looking place with a fountain up the road from here.. but that.. that can't be your house" Eren began laughing down the phone "I think I know my own home, but I wouldn't call it a mansion. Just follow the road up and it will be at the end. I'll be at the gate to greet you" Eren hung up afterwards leaving a shocked and confused Levi. He now felt even more sick and just wanted to be at his destination so he began walking to where he had seen the house that Eren described.  
__________________________________________________

Levi didn't know what was more shocking. The fact that he was now standing in front of an enormous luxury house, that had three very expensive sports cars on the driveway or Eren, who was dressed to impress in a smart business suit swinging keys around his finger. "I was about to come look for you seeing that you took so long" Eren said with a cheeky smile on his face. "This is your house?" Levi asked awkwardly "Well it's my family home I should really say it's my dad's, but yes I do live here with Hunter" 

Levi stood frozen he was still in a bit of shock about the current situation. Eren then reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a card. He then tapped it onto a scanner that was built into the brick wall that held the gate. The gate opened and Eren motioned for Levi to follow him. 

Once they both had reached the front door Eren unlocked it with his keys and walked in, Levi followed cautiously behind. He was shocked at the sheer size of the place. It was nothing like he had seen before and he had been in some pretty big and beautiful houses, but this one was on a whole other level. A huge chandelier hung on the ceiling of the entrance hall and the walls were decorated with expensive paintings.

"Want me to take your hoodie for you it's pretty warm in here" Eren said holding his hands out. Levi remained silent, but took off the hoodie handing it to the boy along with his gloves and scarf. Eren then disappeard into a room to the side returning with empty hands "Just so you know that room is where all of Hunter's outdoor shoes and jackets are so if he wants to play in the garden you know where to get his stuff"

Levi nodded again and followed Eren as he began walking up the large starecase which had glossed wood handwrails that Levi couldn't help running his hands over the smooth serface. The brunette boy suddenly realised that Levi hadn't said much and was dawdling behind him. "Something the matter?" He stopped walking and turned to look at the smaller guy. Levi shook his head "You can speak you know. What's wrong? You were much more talkative in the park that time" at this Levi smirked "That's because I thought I was talking to some brat that claimed he had no money" 

The younger boy grinned "Oh I did say that didn't I. Well I might have explained it wrong, you see with everything else I have to pay out for a baby sit- I mean childminder was the last thing on my mind.. Are you intimidated?" Levi frowned and folded his arms "Not in the slightest. I work in a number of homes with men who are in the same leage as you" Eren raised an eyebrow "I'm sure you do.." He then turned back around and continued walking. Levi followed keeping quiet. He didn't like Eren's answer in the slightest.

Entering a large room that Levi guessed was the living area he saw a familiar face sitting on a sofa reading. "Hunter look who's come to take care of you whilst daddy goes to work with grandad" The little boy's head shot up as his eyes met with Levi's "Levi! Daddy you found Levi!" He slid off the sofa running to the dark haired man and hugged his leg..

"You left quite an impression on Hunter he hasn't stopped going on about you since that day you met in the park. At first I thought he was getting you confused with the little girl you were taking care of because he liked her or something, but when I asked him about it he described you to me" Eren then picked Hunter up giving him a pinch on the cheeks "I'm afraid you've turned my son a bit queer" Levi shook his head "No, he thought I was a girl at first. He kissed my hand and told me it's what you said to do when greeting a lady" At this Eren burst out laughing and Hunter frowned. His small hands then fit either side of his dad's face so Eren's concentration was on him "But Levi is pretty. Levi is a pretty man" Eren nooded playfully "Yep you definitely have a little something for him" Hunter pouted "Daddy has a something for Levi too!"

Eren's smiled faded as an awkward silence settled in the room.. Levi wanted to laugh, but he controlled the urge to and kept silent. Hunter obviously being young couldn't feel his dad's embarassment "Daddy?.. You've gone red" Eren placed the boy back on the ground and rubbed his temples "Thanks for the update captain obvious" Levi smirked "He's only young. He doesn't understand what he's saying" Eren folded his arms giving Hunter an unimpressed look "No shit.."

Hunter then turned to Levi reaching his arms up wanting to be picked up. Levi wasn't sure if he should or even wanted to do it, but seeing the disappointed look on Hunter's face made his heart melt. 'Since when have I become a sucker for the puppy eyes' leaning down he picked up the boy holding him in his arms. "It's nice to see you again little man, how have you been?" The young boy smiled before leaning forward to place a small kiss on Levi's lips "I really wanted to see you again I'm glad daddy found you!" Levi was shocked by Hunter's boldness and looked up at Eren, who just raised a brow "See I told you he liked you" Levi gave Hunter a small, awkward smile before he tried to put him back on the ground, but the boy was in no rush to leave Levi and instead leaned his head onto Levi's shoulder and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"Well… Looks like he's quite comfortable with you. I'm gonna get going my mum will be back home around six-ish so make yourself at home. Hunter will show you where the kitichen, toilet and all the other vital rooms are" Levi nodded slightly. He had subconciously begun gently swaying his hips whilst stroking Hunter's head as the little boy continued to suck his thumb. 

Eren watched as Levi hugged the little boy closer resting his own head gently ontop on Hunters. "That's just too fucking adorable. The only person he gets all mushy like that with is my mum" Levi immideitly lifted his head realising the odd familiarity Hunter had with him "Oh really…. Maybe I just remind him of her.." 

"Hmm.. maybe. I personally believe it's because he has some major crush on you" Eren said smiling. Levi rolled his eyes "You should stop teasing him about that.. you're gonna confuse the poor kid" Eren laughed before reaching out his hand to stroke Hunter's head. "Daddy will be back soon ok so behave yourself and don't give Levi a hard time" He then leaned forward placing a small kiss on Hunter's forehead. Levi usually found family affection awkward, but for some reason he didn't cringe like he would if it had been Lilly and Erwin. 

After raising his head Eren gave Levi a warm smile "Thanks again I'll pay you when I get back tonight and if you have any concerns or something happens just drop me a call since I'll have my phone on me at all times" Eren then walked to the door leaving the room completely as Levi listened to him walk down the stairs and shut the front door. The dark haired man then walked over to the large living room window, which faced the front of the house, when he heard the sound of an engine purr to life. Peeking out so it wasn't obvious he was looking, Levi saw Eren sitting in a silver convertible with doors that opened up instead of to the side and wheel caps that looked as expensive as the car.

"That's daddy's car" Hunter said fitting his hands either side of Levi's face so that he was looking at him. "That's a nice car your daddy's got. Who do the other two belong to?" Levi said pointing to the other two cars on the driveway. "They're daddy's too. He said when I'm bigger I can have one!" 

Levi's eyes widened as he stared at the brunette guy driving out the gates "Your daddy's pretty rich huh?.." 

Hunter remained quiet as Levi turned to look back the boy, who still had his hands on Levi's face. To the man's surprise Hunter had been staring at him his eyes looked questioning as he began squeezing Levi's cheeks "Oi take your grubby little hands off my face also it's rude to stare" The small boy smiled cheekily squeezing Levi's cheeks more and lent into his face "Woah! Hold on there mister you're not doing that again! Anyway you're 10 years too young to be pulling a fast one" Hunter stopped smiling and instead continued to stared at Levi inquisitivly. The dark haired man had to turn from the young boy's intence gaze "Seriously.. you need to find a new hobby other than staring.. How about we watch some TV for a while" Levi turned back to look at the small boy, who was nodding at the suggestion.  
___________________________________________________

Taking care of Hunter was easy. So easy that it was a pleasent surprise for Levi. 

The small boy was content to sit on Levi's lap and watch the TV and would occasionally turn to look at the man's face to see if he was watching too. The familiarity Hunter had with Levi was slightly concerning and unusual especially since, acording to his dad, he wasn't that way with anyone else other than his nan. Every so often, when the small boy turned, he would raise his hand and play with the strands of hair that fell over Levi's face. Levi allowed him to do this only raising a brow at the boy who smiled in return. 

About an hour and a half into watching Hunter, the small boy's stomach began to rumble and Levi took that as a sign to start making some lunch. Hunter led Levi to the kitchen which was on the first floor of the large house and it did not fail to amaze him. 

The room itself was huge and everything in there looked clean and untouched. This made Levi slightly nervous about cooking anything. The design was very modern and had a sort of femanine touch to it with flowers in vases dotted around. The serfaces were made of marble and there was a long breakfast bar with chairs on one side of the room. There was also a glass door that led to what Levi believed was the garden. 

Levi then looked over to Hunter, who was pointing at a large fridge. "So what is it you want to eat?" He said walking over. After looking like he was in deep thought Hunter raised his head to look at Levi "Make me a special!" Levi laughed "What's a special??" Hunter grinned "It's what daddy made up! If I can't decide what I want to eat then daddy comes up with a special. Something I've never had before" Levi found himself smiling at this and even found it cute "Well I'm not sure I'm that creative, but I'll try and do something for you" Hunter smiled his handsome little face lighting up. "Go and wait upstairs and I'll call you down when it's ready" Hunter made a salute pose, which amused Levi, before marching out the kitchen and back up the stairs.

Levi had no idea what he was going to make so he opened the fridge to see if it could help come up with any ideas. Opening the large door Levi internally gasped at the sheer amount of food in there. It was a chef's dream, but Levi was no chef and Hunter's tastebuds probably wouldn't approve of his quick and easy grilled cheese sandwiches. 

Reaching his hand in he began moving things about trying to see what his options were. He then noticed some food had been labeled with a lage 'E'. "That must be Eren's food" out of curiousity Levi picked up one of the labeled products which was a bottle of chocolate milk and began chuckling "What a kid" most of Eren's labeled items were sweet things with the rare healthy item. Levi wondered why Eren had to lable his food. He had seen it before in other houses like the Smith's. Hanji always labeled her food so that Erwin and Lilly kept their mits off. These sorts of things intreged Levi since he had never had to do anything like that himself not even when he was living at home. He then realised that he still hadn't come up with anything and moved to the cupbords to see if they held any ideas.  
___________________________________________________

Forty minuets later Hunter slowly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was questioning the amount of time it was taking Levi to make something and there was a strong smell of burt in the air. Peering around the corner Hunter gasped at the smoke coming from the cooker "Levi?!" The said man turned slightly shocked at the younger boy's presance "Sorry it's taken so long Hunter, but I had a little trouble. I'm not used to cooking but I finally got these perfect" placing a plate and cup on the table Levi pulled back a chair for the boy to climb onto. "Sorry if they're not so special. I know it's supposed to be something you've never had before and I'm sure you've eaten pancakes-" 

"I've had pancakes before, but these are made by you so they still count!!" Hunter said with a determined look on his face "O..ok" Levi said scratching the back of his head.

Once Levi had given Hunter a knife and fork the brunette boy began digging into the pancakes his table manners not exactly what Levi had imagined as he ripped through the cake as if it were meat "Oi calm down, you'll give yourself a stomach ache if you eat like that" sitting down next to the boy Levi watched as Hunter ignored his warning and gulped down his drink "Anyone would think you weren't fed by the way you eat.." Hunter only grinned until he noticed Levi wasn't eating "Where's yours?" 

"I'm not hungry" 

Hunter began cutting a piece of his pancake leaning over to Levi afterwards offering him the piece on his fork "It's fine cutie I said I wasn't hungry" Hunter pouted and looked up at Levi giving him the puppy eyes once more. Levi frowned before leaning forward and eating the contence on the fork. The brunette boy grinned and patted Levi's head "Good boy" 

Levi sniggered he guessed that was another thing Hunter had learnt from Eren and it was also another thing added to the list of things Levi found adorable about this boy and his dad.

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote this chapter I left it for a day and then re-read it and I was like "Damn I'm not sure I wanna upload this. It's a bit dark themed" But that's exactly what I wanted...
> 
> I tend to like psychological and dark themed stories which is probably why I really enjoy reading Zokugun Porno's Ereri Doujinshi's.
> 
> This story will have sad and disturbing themes so I'm just putting that out there. But if you're like me and enjoy something a little different then you will probably like this.


End file.
